Please Stay Mine
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Sasuka has been in love with Naruko ever since high school and she is finally happy with her. But what happens when Sasuka's possessiveness and temper finally gets out of control? Sasunaru , slight Sainaru, Yuri lemon


**Author Notes-**

**Hello Everyone Sora here. This is going to be my first Short Story so please tell me how I do and correct me on the errors if you see any I've made. I am going to right a story about FemNaru and FemSasu, because lately I have been in a very gender bender mood with Naruto. So be open minded and enjoy the story please.**

**Let me explain how they look because the story is going to be one person.**

**Naruko-Long hair with pig tails, d cups, and she's about 5ft 3inch age 22**

**Sasuka-long hair pulled back in a pony tail, c cup, and 5ft 7inch age 22 but a few months older**

_Warnings: Language, Slight Abuse, Yuri, and Sex._

_Sasuka pov _

_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **_

**Please stay Mine**

I have loved her since high school when I realized I was into girls. Her long soft golden hair, those deep sky blue eyes that were to die for, and that lightly tan skin. Back then I sometimes wondered if I were to see her naked would her tan be in those areas as well. When we were both in school I would always catch myself staring at her from behind. I had these sick fantasies of her beneath me staring at me with those blue eyes giving me a hint of lust. I have always been attracted to Naruko Uzumaki even back then in middle school when where we first met. Sure we fought but she was the only person I ever acknowledge in my life really. Usually when it came to other people I would ignore them and just go on with my business. But there was something about this one girl this person. It irritated me to insanity not knowing why she made me act this way around her. I would usually take this frustration out on her because she was the only person I really paid my attention to. So who else was there to take these feelings out on? As soon as middle school ended and we became first years in high school, I started to notice more about her. I don't know what brought me to this stage of the relationship with Naruko, but it happened. I started to do strange things like stare down to her chest as we argued without my knowing, or catching a glimpse of her ass if I find myself walking slightly farther behind her, and sometimes even staring at her lips as she yelled at me for starting a fight with her.

One day after P.E. ended and we all went to the locker rooms to change, I started to stare at Naruko undressing. It turned me on seeing the way her breast bounced slightly as she took off her P.E. shirt or the way she undid her pig tales and how the golden strands landed gently on her back. As I finally started to notice what I was doing I quickly turned a different direction from her trying to prevent myself from blushing. That was the day when I finally admitted to myself that I was a lesbian and I was in love with my rival.

As the years went by, on the last week as a third year in Hokage high school, I finally decided to confess to her. I told Naruko to meet me in the school's garden to tell her something important, she was suspicious but she decided to come anyway. It was beautiful that day, the pedals flying in the wind behind her showed so much of her beauty. My heart was beating hard and fast as I slowly explained my feelings to her. She had this shock look on her face after I explained everything, but that didn't stop me from doing my next move. I slowly kissed Naruko tenderly on the lips closing my eyes enjoying the long kiss that I have been so desperate to give to her. Slowly she stops resisting me and kissed me back moaning in the kiss. That was when I started a relationship with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

><p>We now live in a small apartment in the city of Konoha and go to different colleges in the area. Naruko goes to school at Kasai<strong> (I)<strong> art Academy while I attend the Hibiki **(II) **University. I have never been happier in my life. I live with the person I love the most and I attend a very successful collage to do the very thing I love.

I am truly happy.

As I came home from a long day of school I saw Naruko painting a picture on her easel. It was a picture of a man with dark hair and pale skin. His hair was weird though, the back of it look like a duck's butt or something strange like that. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend's waist resting my chin on her shoulder. She was surprised at first but continued painting.

I slowly asked while kissing the skin behind her ear, "What are you drawing?" Naruko blushes but continued to paint, "I'm actually not sure. I have been seeing him in my dreams a lot lately…" She stares at the art.

"I think I'm gonna call him Sasuke…"She announced.

I blinked then thought, _'Sasuke?'_

I looked at the picture once more and notice the man and I had some similarities like the color of his hair, how narrow and dark his eyes were, and even the smirk that was painted on his face.

'_Is this supposed to be a boy version of me?'_ I asked to myself. I saw Naruko now smiling at the picture with one of her warmest smiles. I glared at the easel then grabbed it and broke it in half with my knee throwing it in the garbage. Naruko's eyes widen with shock and rage, "Sasuka what the fuck are you doing!" I pushed Naruko against the wall holding her wrist with my hands and pressing my body close to hers glaring at her with rage, "What is with that fucking drawing huh?" she stared at me confused. I gritted my teeth with frustration and squeezed her wrist harder causing her to wince in pain.

"Are you trying to fucking tell me something Naruko huh? Do I not satisfy your fucking needs or something! Huh?" the volume of my voice grew louder as her eyes start to water. Naruko started to cry and slowly asked in an uneasy voice, "W-What are you t-talking about Sasuka…?" she looked down tears falling faster down her face. This didn't stop my rage though, "I'm talking about that fucking drawing you call _**Sasuke**_!"

"It's just a drawing!"

"Is it!"

"Yes! I love you Sasuka! I don't care if you're not a boy I love you!" Naruko sobbed out. My grip loosened and I let her go, as I did this she hugged me close crying in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her comforting Naruko as she cried. I never knew why I got so angry if Naruko showed any slight attraction to anyone else but me. But I know I would kill anyone who would dare lay a finger on her. If I could I would force Naruko to stay home so I could have her all to myself, but that was another fantasy that was sure not to come true. After her breathing calmed I made her look at me with my thumb and index finger pulling her up with her chin. Her eyes were swollen tears still flowing from the blue eyes. I then pulled her into a deep kiss closing my eyes in the kiss. She immediately kissed back wrapping her arms around my neck. I picked her up my hands now on her ass holding her as her legs are tightly around my waist; both our lips still locked. Our tongues were dancing against each other mine more dominate. I slowly carried her to our bedroom not breaking the heated kiss. I placed Naruko on the bed finally disconnecting our lips; I unzipped her jacket revealing a very skimpy black tank top that I love seeing her wear. I licked my lips eagerly pulling the shirt off. I kissed her neck slowly began to suck the spot leaving a hicky. She moaned softly as the kisses slowly travel to her boobs. As I kissed the two large breast my hands travel to her back unhooking her bra.

I then started to grind my knee in between her legs while sucking her nipple of the left breast. Her breathing became more haste at every grind I made. Seeing Naruko like this immediately turned me on making me wetter then I was from kissing her. Her finger tangles through my dark hair searching for the hair band that was holding it up. Naruko always did prefer me with my hair down whenever we made love. She always complemented how pretty it was with it down like this. After she undid mine she slowly began to undo the two hair bands that were holding up her pig tails making her hair loose as well. I slowly rose from her breast and took a strand of her hair with my two index finger and smelled it inhaling the sent of her strawberry shampoo and Naruko's natural smell. This smell was absolutely addicting, I couldn't live without it. It is what makes me feel, makes me function, makes me live…

I lower to Naruko's pants unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans throwing them across our bedroom. As I was about to slip her laced panties off she grabbed my hand. I looked up at her my brow rose confused at her action. She glared then growled, "Clothes..." her eyes darted at my shirt. I then realized that I was still dressed and Naruko hated it when it was just her naked as we did passionate things like this. I gave her a smug smirk and unbuttoned my long-sleeved shirt showing my plane blue wired bra. She sat up and kissed my shoulder slowly unhooking the blue undergarment revealing my two pale breasts. Her kisses traveled to my neck making me blush slightly. I pulled on her underwear eager to remove them, she giggled while kissing my neck then slowly removed the panties herself and threw them across the room to who knows where.

She gave me a warm stare, "You too…"She pointed at my jeans. I chuckled softly and slipped the pants now only wearing my blue underwear. I made hear lay back staring at those blue eyes. They were staring up at me with complete lust...This is what I have always wanted since high school, now this beautiful girl that is beneath me…now she is mine and she always will be. I kissed her thrusting my tongue inside her mouth. Both our eyes were closed tasting each other. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her deepening the kiss causing our breast to press against each other. I slowly broke the kiss just to stare into her eyes once more. I kissed her neck then traveled down to kiss her breast, then traveled lower to her stomach, and the kisses even traveled lower then that. She was staring up at the ceiling eyes half opened and slightly dazed from pleaser.

Naruko slowly moaned out, "G-God Sasuka…." Her breath hitched once I licked her clit lightly. She grabbed the hair in the back of my head pushing me closer to in between her legs, "Sasuka please!" Naruko was obviously tired of my teasing so I began to suck on the clit hard causing her to jerk her head back moaning loudly as her grip tightening pushing me closer to her. She wanted more…I could tell by how wet she was already the warm juices were all leaking down from her sexual organ. I moved my tongue inside her licking slightly against her sweet spot making her back arch from sudden pleasure her moans growing louder. She let go of my hair moved her arms above her head, cheeks red from pure pleasure. Naruko slowly wrapped her legs around my neck making my tongue pressing even harder against her sweat spot. As I licked and thrust my tongue into the sweet spot, I slipped my hand inside my underwear thrusting my fingers against my own sweet spot making me moan as I thrust my tongue harder inside her. She slowly untangled her legs and pushed me away from her causing me to look up at her with my cheeks slightly flushed from the moment.

"Please Sasuka…" she begged her eyes brighter then ever. I nodded knowing what she wanted because I wanted it as well. I took my hand out of my panties and slowly slipped the wet clothing off kicking it off showing how wet I was. I moved making my vagina press against hers having my one leg over hers and her other leg over mine having it so our bodies are perfectly connected to each other like a puzzle. I gazed at her eyes and she gazed back. I kissed her deeply and she kissed back rustling her fingers through my hair, as this happened I slowly started to rub against her hard making our clits press against each other. We both moaned in the kiss. Naruko slowly started to rub back making the friction more intense.

I felt heat producing from her skin as I rub harder against her making her moans grow louder. She was beautiful right here at this moment, her eyes were dazed with lust cheeks flushed with heat. It always turned me on much more watching Naruko as we made love. The way she twitch at the slightest move I made against her or how far her back can leave the bed as she arched from the surge of pleasure that ran through her blood. I was at the brink of cumming, my eyes were focusing on Naruko, and my movement became more haste the closer I got to my orgasm. But I didn't want to cum not in till she came. Not in till I feel Naruko's warmth leak against me, I need to feel her warmth. I can't cum in till I do. I then start to lick her neck and twirl her nipple with my index finger and thumb to bring her closer to her orgasm. She thrust her hips closer to mine arching her back pressing our vaginas closer. She was panting and sweating wanting to cum as badly as me. I thrust my hips harder against her making the friction harder and hotter then it already was.

All of a sudden when I thought I was about to lose it Naruko screamed at the top of her lungs, "AHHHHHHHH S-SASUKAAAAAA!" Naruko then finally came with that loud moan. As soon as I felt the intense orgasm I bit my lip giving one last thrust against her jerking my head back staring at the ceiling with eyes half lidded giving one big moan as I came after Naruko. We both collapse on the bed panting and sweating from the love we just made. I kissed her forehead then her cheek. She smiled still panting. Naruko then pulled a strand of my dark hair behind my ear making it easier to see my face. She then kissed my forehead cupping my cheeks. I blushed slightly from the gentle kiss. Naruko then kissed my lips softly.

I closed my eyes in the warm kiss.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of months since the Sasuke painting incident that led to amazing sex. I was sitting at the library of my school studying for the big midterm that was coming up in a few months. As I was scanning the information from my book, the song blue bird <strong>(III)<strong> suddenly played quietly in my pocket. It was Naruko's ring tone, I answered assuming she was wondering when I was coming home.

"Hey Naruko I'll be home in an hour okay…" I explained myself before she could even speak.

But there was no answer.

"Hello Naruko?" I called out wondering if she was paying attention. There was still no answer. All of a sudden I heard noises in the background. I sighed, "Dobe must of accidently ass-dialed **(IV)** me. I was about to hang up but then I heard a man's voice in the background.

"_So where's your girlfriend"_, the low voice asked.

"_She's probably at school studying…"_ Naruko's voice replied to the man.

"_Maybe we should finish what we started before she returns."_ The low voice chuckled.

"_Yeah I don't want her to know what we're doing…She'd probably get mad."_

"_Don't worry I'll be able to finish before she gets here"_

"_Kay Sai work your magic"_

"_First I need you to take your close off beautiful…"_

_-giggles- "You flatter me Sai."_

"_Well who wouldn't want to see a beautiful girl like you naked..?"_

With that last statement I slammed the phone on the ground making a loud crash noise echo through the library earning me some stares and whispers. At that moment there I didn't give a fuck. I just grabbed my stuff exiting the campus of the university. I was beyond mad or anger, no not even close to those. I was so much filled with rage I could stare at Antarctica and make it catch on fire! I have never been this pissed off in my life. I drove my car fast into the apartment's parking area and slammed the door of my car stomping up the steps to my home. I quickly got the keys to it and opened the door causing it to slam hard against the wall making it crack slightly.

My eyes widen when I saw Naruko stark naked on the couch and this man with slightly long black hair was in front of her. My eyes were so filled with rage you could see them turn slightly red. I stomped to the man grabbing his shoulders making him face me and I punched him strait in the face causing him to collapse on the floor. Naruko gave me a shock look and I glared at her. But I turned my attention back to the groaning man grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him up choking the man slightly. He looks like he would die at my presence once he finally caught a feeling of my anger. I kicked him in his groin causing him to collapse on the ground holding his damaged balls. He groaned loudly in pain. I kicked him again in his stomach. This at all happened so fast that it looked like Naruko could not catch up with everything that was happening in front of her. She then decided to pull me away from him yelling at me, "Sasuka please!" I glared at her pushing her on the couch, "Please fucking what!" She struggled to say shaking in fear, "H-He was just drawing a portrait of me…"her eyes began to water. I grit my teeth then yelled, "Bull shit!" I saw no easel! I saw no paintings! All I saw was my girlfriend naked on the couch with some fucking man in front of her! I then pulled the man's collar dragging him out of the door slamming it as soon as I threw him out. I then turned back to my back stabbing girlfriend! I pushed her up against the wall having her in between my arms. Her eyes stare up at me trembling with fear.

"What the fuck makes you think you can get away with shit like this huh? Is it because I don't have a fucking penis to screw you with! Is that what you fucking want, some random bastard to fuck around with huh?" I screamed causing her to cry.

"H-He was just doing my make up for the portrait…I swear Sasuka me and him did nothing. He needed a model that's all…" she stuttered. I punched my fist right next to her head making a whole in the wall.

"Don't you fucking lie to me!" I screamed

"I'm not!" she screamed back, but losing control letting the anger through my veins take over I slapped her across the cheek. The sound of my hand slapping against her cheek echoed through the whole apartment causing her eyes to widen with shock and pain. We both stood there frozen both in shock of what just happened.

"N-Naruko I-I'm…." Her eyes were drowning with tears staring up at me then she pushed me away running to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her not letting me in to apologize even. I just thought maybe I should leave her alone in till she came out.

But for the entire night as I was laying there going to bed sobs and heavy breathing was herd from the bathroom as I struggled to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I saw the bathroom door open but the space where I would find Naruko asleep next to me was still empty. I walked into the all the rooms finding no sign of my lover. I then spot an orange sticky note on the refrigerator door. I pealed it off reading the sloppy handwriting.<p>

It said:

'_**Going to sleep over at Temari and Shikamaru's place tonight **_

_**-Love Naruko' **_

I shutter at the note then dropped it slowly collapsing on my knees burying my face into my hands.

'_What have I done?'_ I asked myself angry. I then sat on my bottom on the cold tile floor hugging my knees.

* * *

><p>It has been awkward like this for three weeks. Naruko hasn't slept in the same bed with me since that night I lost control. She hasn't even stayed in the same house barley. She would always be sleeping at a friend's house or find any excuse to leave the house for something and never coming back. This was driving me insane. Unable to touch her, to feel her against my skin was making me want to pull out all my hair out of pure madness. Today I decided that my first priority is to make Naruko hear my apology once and for all.<p>

As she came through the door probably assuming I was at school I was sitting on the chair in front of her as she walked in. She trembled slightly at my presence.

"Naruko we need to talk…" I ordered but she walked passed me into the kitchen replying, "There is nothing to talk about." I grit my teeth then stood from the chair following her into the kitchen.

I yelled, "If there is nothing to talk about why are you never home anymore?"

"You think I can come back after what you fucking did Sasuka!" I shuttered from her reply because those words cut through me deeply. But I pulled myself together and told her, "I didn't mean to Naruko! I was so angry that day I mean wouldn't you be angry too if you found me naked with some guy!"

"Not if you fucking explained yourself like I was trying to do…If you want proof here!" Naruko then dug in her back grabbing a drawing pad out giving it to me. I looked at the picture that was currently on the front it was Naruko naked but with the sheet covering her lower are. The picture was beautiful the way the lighting made Naruko's eyes shine even brighter but I shook my head remembering that this is not okay, "Okay if it was just a drawing or some art crap why didn't you fucking tell me!"

She grabbed the pad and put it back in her bag, "Because since you're a fucking possessive bitch all the fucking time how am I going to help my friend pass his drawing class if you'll just fucking say no! I mean you got mad because I drawled a guy and named it Sasuke!"

"I get mad because you fucking make me feel I'm not fucking good enough for you, especially hanging out with all those guys in your fucking art school!"

"What so I'm not even allowed to be friends with men now! Why the fuck do you have issues with men Sasuka!"

"Because they all want to take you away from me!" after I screamed that out the room became so silent you could hear the dead.

But the silence was soon disturbed as Naruko finally replied to my outburst, "I want to break up…."

My eyes widen, "No Naruko, no! Please no!" This couldn't be happening I can't lose her not after everything.

She started to cry, "No Sasuka I can't do this with you anymore….you don't trust me enough. So I'm ending it here…." I grabbed her wrist pulling her close to me, "Naruko please…" I kissed her, "We can work this out. I promise. I just don't trust them. Naruko please...I love you I love you so much please don't leave me…" she pulled her hands away from mine, "No…I just can't anymore Sasuka I can't…" She then walked away with her bag but before she left she gave me something then shut the door quietly behind her. I stared into my hand and it was the key to our apartment. I squeezed the metal object in my hand and put my fist close to my heart, the person I loved and cherish the most was now gone.

* * *

><p>It has been half a year since Naruko broke up with me and I was miserable. I continued to attend and good grades at my school but it didn't change the fact that there was a whole in my heart that no one can fill but Naruko.<p>

I drove home quietly like I usually do these days. Parked and walked up the stairs to our apartment slowly. As I opened the door the room was clean as usual and also cold. I set my bag on the couch and went to the fridge to make myself something to eat which wasn't much since Naruko was the one to cook all our meals. So I just grabbed and apple from the fridge and ate it. I laid on the couch depressed eating the apple. My eyes stared up at the ceiling images of Naruko raced through my mind. I was so stressed from everything plus I haven't had sex since Naruko left me so there was also the sexual tension that was building up in my body. I sighed setting the half eaten apple on the coffee table next to me and grabbed my phone scanning through the old pictures of me and Naruko. I stopped at a picture of Naruko in her bathing suit at the beach. She was in the ocean wet, pig tales uneven from swimming, the strap of her top bikini was slipped down past her shoulder revealing more of her tan breast. I blushed staring at the picture slowly getting wet. My hands slowly traveled to the button of my jeans and unzipped it making it easier for me to slip my hand down my underwear. I slowly ran my two index fingers against my clit then slowly move south inserting my fingers inside me. My breaths became heavy as I massaged my fingers against the walls inside me. I was staring strait at the picture of Naruko imagining that wet bikini being torn off revealing those secret parts that should only be seen by me. But the thought of that made me freeze I slowly removed my hand from my underwear and I covered my eyes with my arms crying. Something I haven't done since I was seven.

I realized she's no longer mine, Naruko is now gone going on with her life without me and I am laying here miserable having only the imagination of being with her satisfying me. This couldn't be happening, it must be a terrible dream that I am just not waking up from. Soon I would find Naruko sleeping next to be snoring lightly wearing her long orange shirt snuggling onto me...This has to be nothing but a sick nightmare. But I was wrong, this was reality and the woman I came to love and cherish is no longer by my side and I never felt more alone then I do now at this moment in time when everything that was going on finally hit me. I hugged my knees lying sideways on the couch and my soft sobs slowly grew louder by the minute.

Naruko Uzumaki was gone.

* * *

><p>I decided to go for a drive after I broke down in the living room like that. I was sort of ashamed of myself for letting my feelings take over like that. So I decided to go to one of the local bars down town and have a couple of beers. I was never one to have those fruity girly drinks that Naruko would have when we went out to drink. It was always too sweet for my liking.<p>

I found the bar I was driving to and parked my car in the parking lot and closed then locked the door behind me heading into the musky scented bar. I didn't mind it. It was what most bars sort of smelled like. But I didn't really care for the smell at this moment. All I cared about was getting some drinks just to lose myself from the life I miserably live in. As I sat on the counter of the bar I ordered to the bar tender, "One Budd Light." he nodded as a response then quickly opened and gave me the beer bottle. As soon as it was in my grasp I drank the cold beverage. While I was drinking my beer soon ready to order I herd the bell to notify someone has enter. I turned my head with a slight curiously who it might be. My eyes widen and my grip to the beer bottle tightens.

It was Naruko, as beautiful as could be. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a red swirl on it. With that she was also wearing a short black skirt that went to her upper thighs. Last thing was those black high heels that went perfectly with her figure. But what caught me off guard was a man coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. It was the same man I nearly beat to a pulp. What the fuck is he doing with her?

She soon spots me at the counter I turned immediately not wanting to face her yet, but to my surprise…

"Sasuka?" I flinched by the sound of my name and slowly turned finding myself facing her. I had the urge to hold her in my arms but I quickly ignored that urge and responded, "Oh Hello Naruko how have you been…?" I asked almost wanting to cry at the end of the sentence. She smiled, god I wanted to kiss her while she smiled like that, "Good…real good." She giggled, "I'm going out with Sai, and he's sitting over there." She pointed at him. I wanted to kill the man for taken the very thing that was precious to me away.

But I held back my rage, "Oh that's great….." I ordered another round of beer to get intoxicated by alcohol faster so I could escape from this misery. Naruko stared at me while I drank then blushed looking away. I raised my brow at this. Was she still attracted to me…?

"So Sasuka how have you been, is there anyone else that's making you happy?" she asked me her voice sounding uneasy asking the question. I shook my head and replied, "No. There is no one else out there for me." I took another drink of my beer. As her eyes widen she blushed taking a drink of her beverage. "W-Well you should still look…I'm sure there are a lot of other girls that would be lucky to have you…" she said after taking a drink. I stared at her resting my head on my palms then asked, "Why not you?" she flinched at the words and looked away again, "Y-You know why it can't be me…." I scoot my seat closer to her, "No I don't understand why Naruko." I stared into her sky blue eyes that showed me almost everything, even her soul. She backed away then looked down her bangs hiding her beautiful eyes, "Y-You should…" she then ran to the bathroom. But this didn't stop me….this was my chance to be happy again. My chance to be with Naruko again and never let her go.

I followed her to the bathroom hearing cries in one of the stalls. I knew it was her cries since it was only her and I in the bathroom. I opened the stall door finding her sitting on the toilet with the lid closed and her crying into her hands. She stared up at me with tears flowing down. I could tell she was not over me like how I wasn't over her. I closed the door behind me locking it.

"W-What do you want..?" she asked her voice uneasy from the sobs escaping her throat. I kneeled down in front of her holding her hands. She stared at me blushing but still in tears. I was so miserable without her…she was the only thing that made me function and seeing her like this made me even more miserable knowing she was as sad as I was without her in my life. I cupped her face wiping her tears with my thumbs. She closed her eyes then slowly rests her forehead on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her stroking her back, I slowly pushed her back up so I could face her myself and I slowly began to kiss her. Her eyes widen for a sec but then she closed her eyes allowing me to take control of this long awaited kiss. I need this kiss, I craved it, it was like coming home from a long crappy vacation. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling us closer together pressing our breast together. I stared at her with lust that has been build up from sexual tensions. I pulled on her shirt wanting it off immediately. She then quickly broke the kiss to slip the blue shirt off and pushed our lips together once more moans escaping both our lips. My kisses traveled to her neck kissing the sensitive spot I knew all to well. Her fingers traveled to my neck pulling my band out of my hair. I stared at her and she whispered staring at me eyes tearing up, "B-Beautiful…." I kissed her deeply not wanting to break the kiss my hands traveling up her skirt pulling her panties slowly slipping them off. I smirked staring at them then put them in my pocket so I didn't set them on the dirty surfaces of the bathroom. Naruko stared at me with those sky blue eyes with lust, I then kissed her once more but it was warmer and more intense. As we both kissed I slipped my two index fingers in between Naruko's legs massaging her clit. She then moaned loudly in the kiss. My free left hand was unhooking her bra as I kissed and pleasured my ex. I was very talented at unhooking the useless bra that was hiding Naruko's beautiful breast from my eyes.

I pulled the last of the underwear off of Naruko and put that in my pocket as well preventing the clothing from the filth of the washroom. Naruko was now only wearing that black skirt and those black high heels. Yes any man who was lucky to have eyes on Naruko like this would truly be the envy of all other men. I kissed her neck once more leaving a nice purple bruise showing its mark that Naruko belonged to me. She moaned loudly as I groped her right breast and my other hand was massaging her sweet spot. I moaned as I licked her neck, "Naruko…" I missed this I missed making love to Naruko so much. I then stood pulling her skirt off setting it on top of the toilet paper holder just like her shirt. She stared up at me with almost impatience. I smirked then unzipped my jeans pushing them down with my underwear, now only wearing my black tank top. Naruko stood up now losing her patients wrapping her arms around my neck pulling us close in a deep kiss soon turned to a make out. I pushed my knees in between her legs rubbing against her, pushing her up against the bathroom wall. I stared at her and she stared back with those blue eyes…..yes those sky blue eyes that I could drown in. I kissed her again with more passion then made her hips arch towards me. I then made her right leg wrap around my waist and made my right leg go over her left's. She stared at me I stared back kissing her deeply then slowly thrust myself against her making our vaginas rub against each other. She moaned loudly in the kiss as did I my tongue exploring her cavern that I missed so much. Remembering the taste of Naruko, it was sort of a sweet taste and slightly spiced. This was the taste I missed so much. I thrust my hips against her faster making our moans grow louder. It felt so good…so good feeling Naruko's heat and juices against me once more. This warm feeling in my lower stomach that twitch to every rub that I made against Naruko, I then moved my kisses to her neck once more in a new area that was also sensitive. Her moans were loud but not loud enough to be herd outside of the bathroom. She wrapped her hands around my neck burying her fingers in my hair stroking my scalp. My hands gripped tighter on her hips the closer I got. My face was slightly flushed and my body was sweaty from the movement and heat that was in the bathroom. So was Naruko, she was panting and her face was red from the pleasers that ran through her body. We both needed this after so long, we both need each other. I couldn't live without Naruko and I knew with all my heart that Naruko needed me. Before the climax of our love making she stared up at me her eyes filled with tears she slowly whispered as leaned close to me, "I love you…" she then kisses me and moaned loudly in the kiss and came. I moaned in the kiss closing my eyes even though as I closed them they both stung with tears forming. I then wrapped my arms around Naruko dropping on my knees still kissing her. I then finally came kissing her holding her in my arms tightly.

"I love you too…I love you so much Naruko…" I replied kissing her again. She held onto me tighter. I slowly broke the kiss then stared at her. Her eyes still filled with tears, I wiped those tears away with my thumb caressing her cheek.

"Naruko….please be mine again…." She stared at me tears still falling looking away then slowly looking back, "Sasuka….I…I…" her breathing became uneasy as her tears flowed faster, "I want to be with you again…I missed you I I'm sorry for ever leaving…I was just so mad and scared and-" I interrupted her with a kiss but this kiss was loving and tender. I missed kissing Naruko like this. But then an annoying thought struck my mind.

Naruko's current boyfriend.

"What about that guy Naruko..?" her eyes widen looking like she forgot all about him. She then stood up and dressed herself, "I'll take care off him, could you give me my underwear?" she asked. I only smirked and cleaned myself up then slipped my pants and underwear back on, "Why?" She gave me a pout. I ignored it then walked out of the stall pulling my hair back up tying it in a pony-tail leaving her with only her skirt and shirt. I was sure to hear about that later.

* * *

><p>I was waiting outside of the bar smoking a cigarette slightly glowing from making love to my long lost lover Naruko. She finally exit the bar, she glanced at me giving me a pout glaring at the cigarette, "I thought you quit…"<p>

"It's been stressful without you…" I replied.

She grabbed the cigarette then stomped on it, "That's no excuse! Those things can kill you…"

"So how did it go with the Ghost?" I changed the subject referring to her pale boyfriend.

"He didn't take it well….but that doesn't matter. I love you and I want us to be together again that all that matters right now…" she wrapped her arms around my neck, "You and me…" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her slim waist pulling her close to me, "Yeah…" I kissed her deeply then slowly one hand slipped up her skirt groping the bare cheek. I smirked in the kiss. She glared breaking the kiss blushing at me. I only gave a smug smile and she only slapped my cheek lightly, "Pervert…" I only giggled and kissed her once more. She was finally mine once more. This beautiful woman in my arms is now mine and will forever be mine.

I will never let her go again.

* * *

><p>A couple of months we finally got back together and things soon went back to normal. Well that is at least what I thought.<p>

It was early in the morning and I woke up to the most disgusting sound.

_**BLAAAAA!**_

It was Naruko. I got up slowly still tired. I then walked over behind her patting her patting her back as she threw up once more. After thirty minutes of puking she slowly got up and wiped her mouth with a towel I handed her. I stared at her for a minute, I remember her saying she hasn't been on her period lately and it was freaking her out. I then asked, "Did you have sex with him Naruko…?" I knew it wasn't really cheating because we weren't together but it still felt that way so I stayed calm.

"Only once….and it was him that really wanted it not me…" I sighed with a sort of relief that Naruko wasn't really over me yet.

She slowly began to cry, "I-I'm sorry Sasuka….I should of never…" I hugged her close.

"It's not your fault you are pregnant." I interpreted her.

She hugged back then asks, "W-What are we gonna do now…Sasuka..?" I thought for a minute, _'It's not the child's fault that_ _all of this happened so abortion wasn't an option. And even though it was that man's baby it was also Naruko's…Maybe this is a chance for the both of us…'_

I slowly began, "Maybe we can raise it..." Naruko's eyes widened with shock.

"A-Are you sure Sasuka…I mean it's not yours and I-", I silenced her with a deep kiss even though that was a bad choice since she had morning breath and she just puked the taste wasn't that good but I ignored it.

"I won't see this child as his…" I caressed her stomach "I see this child as yours and mine…" her eyes were filled with tears and she hugged me close, "I love you…"

I smiled and hugged back, "I love you too…" I then gently pushed her off and went to the sink to brush my teeth.

She blinked, "What are you doing?"

I said as I brushed my teeth, "Getting rid of that puke and morning breath taste from my mouth" she blushed then glared and grabbed a toothbrush as well brushing her teeth.

* * *

><p>It had been nine months since I found out Naruko was pregnant and let me say it was like living in hell. I never thought that men had to endure so much drama and mood swings with pregnant women. But I stood by Naruko's side through the whole time she was pregnant with our child and today was the day she was going to give birth with said child.<p>

I held Naruko's hand as she held mine but in a deathly grip. She was in so much pain giving birth. She sweats, she screamed, and she cursed through the whole process.

"AHHHHH FUCK GET OUT ALREADY GOD!" she held onto my hand tighter almost breaking it. I kissed her forehead stroking her bangs off her forehead making it easier for her to focus. After she made one final push a loud cry was echoing the room. The child was finally born, I smiled proud at Naruko and I kissed her, "You did it Naruko. You gave birth to life…"

She smiled then asked, "Is it a boy or a girl…." I looked up finding the sex organ that made it male. I then looked back at Naruko then answered, "Boy...A beautiful boy…" He had black hair like his father but his skin was slightly tan from Naruko. He kinda looked like he would be me and Naruko's love child if I was a boy.

"Y-Yori…" she panted out. I smiled at the name…Yori meant trust, and that is what me and Naruko share for each other.

Trust..

"Yori Uchiha…I like it." I smiled and kissed her lips. Then kneeled in front of her she stared down at me.

"Naruko Uzumaki, will you give me the honor of taking your name and giving you mine…?" I asked holding her hands. Her eyes widen, "You don't mean…"

I kissed her hands, "Will you marry me…"

Her eyes filled with tears she slowly nods, "Yes…Yes I will!" I hugged her kissing her deeply. This woman I am so deeply in love with.

Now she will forever be mine.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes- So what did you think? I thought it was pretty good. And I like the story so I think I'll make little stories based on this one for fun. Anyway review t me your thoughts.<strong>

**I-Kasai means Fire **

**II-Hibiki means Sound**

**III-The song Blue Bird is one of the Opening Songs from the Shippuden series  
><strong>

**IV-Butt-Dialing is when someone sits donw and thier phone is in thier back pocket and they accedently call someone.**

**SasukaxNaruko forever or SasukexNaruto dosn't matter  
><strong>


End file.
